marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Doomlurker/Daredevil Season 2 Easter Eggs
I thought I'd do a break down of all the easter eggs by episode for Daredevil Second Season so you guys know what to look out for. If I've missed anything let me know in the comments! Episode 1: "Bang" *For starters, this is the episode that introduces audiences to Jon Bernthal and the MCU's take on Frank Castle aka The Punisher. The Punisher first appeared back in 1974 in Amazing Spider-Man #129. A Vietnam war veteran who's family were brutally murdered leading Castle to take revenge against criminals everywhere to protect innocent people from having the same happen to them. *The Irish Mob who gather are known as the Kitchen Irish and their leader is a man named Nesbitt. In the comics, the Kitchen Irish are split into four gangs who have started a war with each other after Nesbitt died of natural causes and left the four factions $10000000 with each faction wanting the fortune for themselves. *One member of the Kitchen Irish gang survives the shootings. This man is named Elliot Grote aka Grotto. In the comics, Grotto is a simple thug and Turk Barrett's partner in crime who has nothing to do with the Irish mob. *Speaking of Turk Barrett, Rob Morgan returns to the role in this episode trying to sell arms before getting interrogated by Daredevil and sent back to Ryker's Island. *As I just mentioned, Turk mentions Ryker's Island. In the comics, Ryker's houses supervillains in New York but in the series it is a regular jail. *Dogs of Hell Biker Gang appear. These guys aren't based on any comic book characters but tie in to another MCU TV series, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Nevada faction of the Dogs appeared in "Yes Men". *Metro-General Hospital appears once again this season. Like the comics, it is located in Midtown Manhattan. *Josie and her bar make a comeback as well this season. In the series the bar is a popular hang out for Murdock, Nelson and Page but in the comics there's more shady deals going down from petty criminals than social gatherings. *Sgt. Brett Mahoney also returns this season. In the comics, Mahoney is a New York Detective stationed in the 27th Precinct. More on that later. *This isn't anything from the comics but it ties the series into Jessica Jones. One of Jessica's favourite alcoholic beverages is Wild Turkey whiskey. In Josie's bar there is a poster advertising Wild Turkey. Coincidentally, or maybe not, Thomas Jane's Punisher also drank Wild Turkey in the 2004 film The Punisher. Episode 2: "Dogs To A Gunfight" *Matt Gerald's Melvin Potter returns in this episode. In the comics, Potter is the villain turned hero know as Gladiator. Daredevil has been hinting at Potter's Gladiator persona and in this episode he picks up a buzzsaw blade when he thinks he is being threatened. In the comics, the Gladiator's weapon of choice is a buzzsaw blade. Betsy Beatty is mentioned as she often is when Potter appears. Beatty is Potter's social worker turned wife in the comics and plays the social worker role in the series too despite never having appeared. *Oscar Clemons is name dropped. For those of you who don't remember/know/or haven't seen Jessica Jones, Clemons is the detective that was Jessica's ally and met his demise at the hands of Will Simpson. In the comics, Clemons and his partner Walter Bolt tried to stop the Punisher's war on crime. *District Attorney Samantha Reyes crops up again in this episode. She was last seen in Jessica Jones episode "AKA Smile". She's not a character from the comics but it's a nice link between the series. *Samantha's Assistant District Attorney however is based on a pre-existing comic book character and a regular ally to Daredevil at that! This episode introduces Blake Tower. In the comics, Tower was a lawyer who ran for DA and won the election where he went on to be an invaluable ally for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, working alongside the vigilante to get leads on crimes throughout the city. *Wilson Fisk gets mentioned in this episode. For those of you who don't remember, he was the big bad of season one. More on him later. *Foggy calls Frank Castle "Killdozer" as a joke alias for the vigilante. Killdozer is in fact the name of two characters from the comics, the first being a killer bulldozer and the second a member of the Iron Trinity. Episode 3: "New York's Finest" *While Matt is recovering he has flashbacks to when he first went blind and was tended to by a nun. It's very probable that this nun was in fact Matt's mother Maggie Murdock. In the comics, Maggie left her husband and son after suffering from great postpartum depression. Also, he is being treated at St. Agnes the orphange that Matt grew up in and also the childhood home of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. character Daisy Johnson. *Daredevil waking up chained to a post with a gun taped in his hand by the Punisher is taken straight from the pages of the 2001 comic The Punisher #3. *Claire Temple, who fans will recognise from the first season and her cameo in Jessica Jones, makes her return in this episode. She also makes a not so subtle reference to Luke Cage in the episode. In the comics, Claire is a doctor who has a past with Luke Cage and has also treated Spider-Man and other New York based characters. *The episode ends with Karen looking at an x-ray of Castle's skull. This is of course a reference to the Punisher's skull logo that he bears on his chest in the comics. Episode 4: "Penny and Dime" *Tony Curran's character of Finn Cooley is a character straight from the comics too. In the comics, Cooley was one of the four Irish Mob leaders that were at war to claim Nesbitt's fortune. His face in the comics is half torn off and the way that Finn dies, a shot to the face, is reminiscent to how he looks in the comics. *The Punisher is shown to be very attached to a dog in this episode. In the comics, the Punisher has a dog named Max, the inclusion of the dog here is probably a reference to him. *Melvin Potter appears once again here. In his workshop there are plans for his Gladiator armour and once again in the background Stilt-Man's Armor are visible. But most of all, Potter has begun to develop his own body armour which he shows off and yes, it bears a very strong resemblance to Potter's Gladiator armour from the comics. *The Punisher's base is a van. In the comics, Castle drove a modified van called the Battle Van which he used as a mobile HQ. This is a nod to that. *Frank Castle's wife and two children are mentioned in this episode and seen in a photograph found in Castle's old home. I'll talk about them more later. *The sting at the end of the episode is the introduction of Elektra Natchios. However, her part is so small in this episode that I'll talk about her more in the next episode. Episode 5: "Kinbaku" *This episode properly introduces Elektra Natchios, Matt's Greek ex-girlfriend from college. Elektra first appeared in comics in 1981 debuting in Daredevil #168. Elektra is an assassin who trained with Stick. The joyride Elektra and Matt take in a red sports car is also taken directly from the comics from Daredevil: The Man Without Fear. *Jessica Jones is mentioned by Marci Stahl who now works for Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, both of which appear in Jessica Jones. *At the New York Bulletin, just like first season there are framed newspaper headlines referencing the Battle of New York and a couple of new headlines have appeared about the New Stark Tower and Cybertek Settles which references the group that were responsible for the creation of Deathlok in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *We find out what happened to Roscoe Sweeney aka The Fixer after he got away with having Jack Murdock killed. *Fogwell's Gym is seen in a flashback. This is of course the gym that Matt and, previous to him, Matt's father Battlin' Jack Murdock trained in. *The Roxxon Corporation appears and it is revealed that Asano Robotics is a Japanese offshoot of the company. *The Hand returns this episode along with the introduction to another leader from the comics Hirochi. In the comics, the Hand splinters after the death of a Skrull posing as Elektra and Hirochi becomes the leader of one of those groups. Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs